


Soft, Sweet Music

by braverose (chaosandwonder)



Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose
Summary: Written with the prompt: Music/Song  for Miraxus Week bonus day (Dec 7 2014) on Tumblr. In Lisanna's pov.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167794
Kudos: 11





	Soft, Sweet Music

**Setting** : Fairy Tail, two years before the series begins  
  


.

.

Sunlight streaming through the windows awoke Lisanna, who immediately threw her blanket and sat up. She frowned when she saw her brother sleeping on a nearby bed and realized that she is not in her own home but in the guild's infirmary. She vaguely remembered being directed to sleep there the night before while waiting for her sister to return from a mission she took alone.

Quietly as to not wake up her brother, she stepped outside to find Mirajane. As she turned the door knob open, a strange sound welcomed her into the empty guild hall.

Not just any sound but a musical one, and she recognized it as coming from a guitar, of an unfamiliar song being played. The music stopped as abruptly as it began.

"Not like that," she heard a familiar male voice say. It came from the second floor balcony. _It's Laxus_ , she thought and started to walk to the stairs, only to hear a second voice and froze.

"Then show me how." The impatient voice was definitely Mira's.

Curiosity won and she took the stairs quietly. There was something about the strangeness of what she heard that made her feel as if she wanted to know what is going on but not disturb it.

The light from the small window behind two figures masked them in a silhouette, but sure enough it was Laxus and Mirajane. The two were sitting cross-legged on one of the tables, facing each other, and a guitar was between them.

They were too concentrated on it and did not notice her watching from the stairs.

"Like this," Laxus moved nearer, reaching for the guitar but he did not take it from Mirajane. Instead, he moved it slightly and without warning adjusted Mira's hand, expertly guiding her fingers to the correct position.

She expected her sister to react violently, as she normally would. Instead Mirajane _chuckled_ in amusement. "You're a master at this, aren't you, Dreyar?"

"Why yes. You wouldn't come to me to learn if I am not the best," Laxus replied.

Mirajane blew air. "Cocky. I did not _come to you_ ; you _offered_ to teach me because you saw my latent musical ability." She rolled her eyes uncharacteristically, earning a smirk from Laxus. She turned her attention to the guitar then and started to strum. Music started to fill the hall.

"That's how you do it, good," he praised lightly.

Mira smiled upon hearing this, but did not look up. She was getting the hang of it, and she's doing it well. She continued on as Laxus observed.

Lisanna watched them in awe—the two older teenagers who were so often the most serious of them all. But today they looked young, earnest in what they're doing. She knew her sister loved listening to music, but never knew she wanted to play.

It was wonderful to watch and listen as Mirajane got absorbed in her music, forgetting the world around her entirely. Music continued to fill the halls, and as if subconsciously, she started to hum.

Lisanna stifled a gasp; her sister never sang or even hummed in front of anyone other than her and her brother. But she seemed unaware that she began to sing, nor did she see that Laxus is startled and listening intently.

Laxus sat there entranced, and while they were but an almost silhouette, Lisanna was sure that it was a soft blush that rose to his cheeks watching Mirajane.

Finally Mirajane noticed the lightning mage's silence, and the music stopped briefly. She did not seem aghast at having just sung in front of someone other than her siblings, nor embarrassed at the way he was staring at her. At the most she was mildly surprised.

Then, the youngest Strauss can swear, that Mirajane too did blush, and that she was aware of it.

Mirajane did not look away, however. Instead she gave Laxus a slow smile, almost a smirk. And it was reciprocated.

As the two stared at each other, Lisanna watched mesmerized at the scene. This was a different Mirajane—no; it is still her, but a side of her that no one has ever seen before. And she was beautiful.

When Laxus' hand reached to touch Mirajane's chin, Lisanna quietly backed away to give the two some privacy, and she quietly fled from the scene.

She knew that the impending kiss would be even more beautiful a sight to witness, but she wanted her sister to have this, a special little something that she can have just between her and Laxus, for she only deserved the very best.

It was all too quiet now, there was no more strumming, no singing, and yet it felt like there was soft, sweet music in the air.

.

.

_fin_

.

.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
